


Just Jealous (Cause We're Young and In Love)

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Warblers," Wes says, rapping Gavely sharply twice and making sure to pet at his handle in apology as soon as he's done.  "Junior Member Blaine Anderson has called this meeting to order to discuss an as yet to be disclosed issue that I'm sure is of only the utmost concern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jealous (Cause We're Young and In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April Fool's Day 2011. Title is from the song "Soco Amaretto Lime" by Brand New. Exclusive Gavely [Fashion Shoot](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006dd92) directed by [](http://sirritwist.livejournal.com/profile)[**sirritwist**](http://sirritwist.livejournal.com/).

"Warblers," Wes says, rapping Gavely sharply twice and making sure to pet at his handle in apology as soon as he's done. "Junior Member Blaine Anderson has called this meeting to order to discuss an as yet to be disclosed issue that I'm sure is of only the utmost concern." Wes really hopes so, anyway. He had plans. The weather is finally starting to warm up, and he's been dying to try out Gavely's newest pair of hand-stitched [swim trunks](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006khe3) and let the two of them get some sun after such a long, cold winter.

"Council, Warblers," Blaine says, his voice grave. "I believe we all know why we've been gathered here today." Everyone nods, morose and serious, and Wes narrows his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he inquires, turning to David.

"Wes," David says softly, kindly, laying his hand on Wes's forearm. "We're all here to talk to you about something that's really been worrying us."

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to," Wes says, his hand tightening unconsciously around Gavely's handle. Wes is an exemplary student and an excellent council-member.

"Wes," David says, "it's just that... The thing is--"

"You have a _problem_ , sir!" Thad interrupts him loudly. "You have grown quite unhealthily attached to that gavel, and Wesley, people are starting to _talk_."

"Thad," Blaine says gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Unhand me, you brute," Thad hisses, shrugging Blaine's hand off. "I will not let one man and his bizarre, and frankly unhealthy, relationship with a piece of wood besmirch the reputation of The Warblers."

"Order!" Wes cries, rapping Gavely sharply. "This is still my meeting and I will have order!"

Thad huffs but sits back down, staring daggers at Blaine and then turning his eyes to Wes expectantly.

"Explain yourselves," Wes says evenly, his eyes focused firmly on the wall. "One at a time," he clarifies as the room immediately erupts into frantic noise.

"I'll go first, if I may," David says, standing up to address the room at large as if Wes isn't sitting right next to him, stringently ignoring his very existence.

"Wes," David starts. "I know you take your responsibilities very seriously. And I understand that as such it could be very easy to develop somewhat of a... bond, one might say, with the embodiment of said responsibilities."

"I suppose you're speaking of Gavely," Wes says airily.

"I'm speaking of the _gavel_ ," David says pointedly.

"I've informed you repeatedly that he has a name," Wes says. "Next."

"Wes--"

"Next!" Wes says tightly, swinging Gavely down sharply.

"It's not just the name, Wes," Blaine says gently. "It's the... well. It's the _outfits_."

Wes clenches his teeth and adjusts Gavely's tie. Had he known that he was walking into an ambush, perhaps he could have dressed Gavely according. A miniature Dalton sweater vest seems somewhat casual for such a dire occasion. Of course, this whole thing made so little sense that Wes supposes he could have dressed Gavely in the [festive Hawaiian shirt](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006gdg2) he'd made him for last year's year-end luau and it still would have been appropriate attire.

"It was adorable, at first," Blaine says. "We all laughed, remember? The first time you showed up to a meeting with the gavel-- Gavely in his [tiny little Dalton blazer](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006eyrs)."

"Of course I remember," Wes says. "I found the laughter slightly disrespectful, seeing as Gavely is just as much a member of The Warblers as you or I."

"Right," Blaine says. "See, that's the thing. It's a gavel, Wes."

"And what would you have me do?" Wes asks, teeth clenched. "Have him show up nude?"

"It's a _gavel_ ," David repeats.

"It's not just the clothes for the meetings," Blaine continues. "That could be deemed... quirky. Endearingly eccentric, perhaps. The problem is that you've taken it much, much too far. Jeff, Nick?" he says, gesturing to the two Warblers.

"We were both _so_ excited when you came to our sleepover," Jeff says earnestly, his eyes wide and sincere.

"I was told it was a get together, during which we would converse and share food, entertainment, and slumber," Wes says when several pairs of curious eyes turn toward him.

"Yes," Nick says gently. "That's what a sleepover is. You brought [tiny pajamas](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006hydh) for the gavel, Wes."

"Perhaps a more notable point would be that he brought the gavel in the first place," Thad chimes in.

"And leave him here, for any of you buffoons to fondle?" Wes snaps, before taking a deep, calming breath. "As you are quite aware," Wes continues evenly, "Gavely was carved from the very mahogany tree that Cornelius Percival Dalton cultivated from a seedling he acquired in Brazil. He has been here long before any of us and shall remain long after."

"Wes," Blaine says. "Wes, think about what you just said."

"Are you aware that former Warbler Kurt Hummel, whom to the best of my knowledge is still your boyfriend, has in fact helped me fashion several of Gavely's more [formal outfits](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006p91x)?" Wes asks Blaine.

"I am," Blaine says, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile that makes Wes want to roll his eyes. "I explained the situation, and--"

"And he sends his apologies, et al, for enabling Wes's current delusions," Thad cuts in. "I am, of course, paraphrasing, as the response he gave to my official request for a statement was rather brusque."

"Thadeus, you've been told several times that you have no authority to request official statements from anyone on The Warbler's behalf," David sighs. Wes understands his frustration. This is a talk they've had several times with Thad.

"That is beside the point," Thad says. "We're here about Wes."

"This has been an exercise in complete futility," Wes points out, rubbing his fingers idly over the soft cotton of Gavely's sweater vest.

"If I may," Trent says, standing up suddenly and clearing his throat. "As you know, esteemed council, I have always been a staunch supporter of upholding and honoring all of the timeless traditions of The Warblers."

"Indeed you have, unlike some other members," Thad says, nodding at Trent approvingly before shooting a not-so-subtle glare at Blaine. "It's placed you high in my esteem."

"Right," Trent says slowly, looking slightly put off. Thad has that effect on people, Wes has found. "Thank you, Thad," Trent continues. "With that said, Wes, I'd like to bring your attention to something you said before. The gavel _is_ a part of Dalton tradition. It always has been. And it always will be. When you graduate--"

"Enough," Wes says, his chest tightening a bit in panic. The reality of what will happen once he graduates and is no longer Senior Member of The Warblers Council is something he tries very hard not think about.

"Wes," David says. "Wes, we all care about you--"

"We just want you to be happy," Blaine adds, his voice desperate.

"I am, in fact, quite content," Wes says sternly, his grip tightening around Gavely's handle. "Now, as I'm sure we're all painfully aware, this has been a complete waste of Warbler time. Meeting adjourned," he says, bringing Gavely down so hard that he knocks his tiny Dalton tie askew.

"But Wes," David and Blaine say at the same time.

"Meeting," Wes repeats, bringing Gavely back down with two more sharp raps, "adjourned." Wes has far better things to do than sit around and listen to such balderdash and tomfoolery. If there's one thing this farce of a meeting has made abundantly clear, it's that Gavely's going to need a [cap and gown](http://pics.livejournal.com/skintightsocks/pic/0006fy1w) of his very own for graduation.

  


  



End file.
